


the (bitter) act of letting go

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, an outlet because twitter forbid me from writing more than 280 characters, drabble?, post break-up trope, stan nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Sooner or later, Jaemin had to accept the fact that Renjun is no longer his.





	the (bitter) act of letting go

Jaemin couldn’t really put a name on whatever he’s feeling right now. Sad, unsettling, worry, hurt, jealous? —it all got churned together into something ugly, something that choked the back of his throat and burned his eyes at eight-thirty in the morning. Even Jeno, the sappiest of them all, could agree that it was too early for that big of an emotional baggage. But he couldn’t help it, it was Renjun after all.

Or to be precise, Renjun going on a date with someone that is not Jaemin.

It’s true. They’re no longer together. Their story ends on one grey evening, featuring a stubborn Jaemin and a prideful Renjun and two words left unsaid.

("I’m sorry.", really, as simple as that.)

 

It’s also true that both of them haven’t really moved on, or so Jaemin thought until Donghyuck told him that Renjun’s going on a date with a junior. “Wong Yukhei,” he said, “Mark’s friend,” he added.

 

He knew Yukhei, met and talked to him a few times last year, saw him in a party or two. His petty, bitter side was aching to label Yukhei with something foul-sounding. Jerk, or player, or a fuckboy perhaps. But even Jaemin knew he’s nothing like that. Yukhei’s sweet, and goofy, a bit loud, but overall a nice guy.

Renjun deserved all the nice in the whole word, even if it’s in the form of a certain Wong Yukhei and not Na Jaemin.

 

“Where are you going?”

“Renjun’s.”

“But—”

“Be back in five minutes, Jeno. Chill. Stop being so possessive.” He joked, shoving his best friend’s shoulder lightly.

“Asshole.”

He barely caught Jeno’s words after that, too busy running the hallway.  

 

***

“Hi, Injun.” he grinned.

Renjun was standing there, locking the door to his dorm room.

“Jaemin, hi.” He was clearly not expecting to see the taller boy so early in the morning, not after they went weeks making sure to never pass by each other in the hallways and avoiding each other in the dining area.

“I heard you’re going somewhere.” Jaemin made sure to not let his smile drop, and to keep his tone as airy and happy as possible.

It wasn’t an easy task, though.

Renjun looked good—way too good, in his grey button up and a black fitting jeans. (He blamed the morning hue for painting Renjun in an unnecessarily beautiful lighting.) and Jaemin might be missing him a tad bit too much.

“Yeah.” Renjun tried to smile.

“You look good, Jun.”

“Thank you, Jaem.” He realized his attempt to smile were failing, so he forced an awkward laugh.

 

“Injun-ah, it’s fine. I’m not here to pick a fight or anything. I really hope today went great and you’ll have a wonderful time.”

Renjun looked at him, the first time in weeks.

 

Jaemin almost got lost in those twinkling orbs again.

 

“Now let’s see, cute shirt, nice pants, cute shoes—wow isn’t that the shoes you bought last month? They look good.”

“I—uh, yeah. It was. You don’t think this is too much?”

“Nope, it’s pretty casual. You look fine.”

 

(Jaemin wished he could say the same about his heart.)

 

“You forgot something, though.” He smiled, reaching for Renjun’s wrist.

(It’s so shiny, he couldn’t miss it even if he tried.)

 

“Hm?”

 

Jaemin laughed, or at least trying to sound like he did, and unclasped the metal bangle from Renjun’s wrist, putting the bracelet into the older’s pocket.

“Wouldn’t want you to wear _couple bracelets_ to your first date, now would we?” He winked, “That’ll upset Yukhei.”

 

“Now go. Have a great day!”

(Go faster, so that I can’t run fast enough to stop you.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yeah this was unnecessary.
> 
> (also: yes based on a ficlet on twitter)  
> (yes i'm on twt! catch me @jjaemjen!)


End file.
